


Problem [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Multi, OT3, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: I just really enjoy watching Hattie Shaw kick ass.
Relationships: Deckard Shaw & Hattie Shaw, Luke Hobbs & Hattie Shaw, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw/Hattie Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: FV





	Problem [fanvid]

**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shinyalice/status/1228518203854180352)** | **[Tumblr](https://shinyalice.tumblr.com/post/623751893250899968/crossposting-5-months-later-title-problem)** | **[Dreamwidth](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/392618.html)** | [**YouTube**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtUWW5zlphM) | **[Google Drive (download)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lWwVTJ5zkRUovtBBkgpbWx4zzFTWn7BA/view?usp=sharing)** | **[All Vidposts](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/tag/vids)**

 **Title:** Problem  
**Music:** "Problem" by Natalia Kills (edited)  
**Fandom:** Hobbs & Shaw  
**Character:** Hattie Shaw (Vanessa Kirby)  
**Note:** Premiered at TGIFemslash on February 14, 2020.

I honestly don't have much to say about this one; I loved the movie and the character and figured there wouldn't be a lot of vids for her out there so I might as well make one. This apocalypse shit made me realize how important my fanworks are to me so I'm finally crossposting this bitch. Enjoy!!


End file.
